Lambda
Lambda ist der Endgegner des Hauptkapitels von Tales of Graces f. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Lambda wurde aus Fodras Kern geboren und ist damit, menschlich gesprochen, eines von vielen Kindern der Fodra-Königin. Die Amarcianer haben zu dieser Zeit an Fodras Kern geforscht und ihn gefunden; und zugleich mitgenommen, um an ihm zu forschen. Der Wissenschaftler Professor Cornell nahm sich seiner an: er gewährte ihm den Körper eines Humanoiden, denn er weiß, dass ein Körper ebenso eine Seele formen kann wie eine Seele einen Körper. Cornell bemühte sich darum, Lambda menschlich zu erziehen. Er erklärt ihm, was Gefühle sind und wie er sie ausdrücken soll. Lambda wurde von Cornells Vorgesetzten ursprünglich für Forschungen zur Verfügungen gestellt: und so macht Emeraude, eine Forscherin in Cornells Abteil, ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Verhalten, Lambda menschlich zu erziehen, ethische Probleme aufwerfen könnte. Nebenher vollzieht Emeraude an Lambda die gewünschten Experimente: mitunter injiziert sie einfachen Monstern von Fodra Zellen von Lambda, die diese Monster daraufhin übernehmen und enorm gefährlich werden lassen. Da Lambda deshalb als Gefahr betrachtet wird, soll er schließlich "entsorgt" werden. Durch Cornells Weigerung, wird dieser gefangen genommen. thumb|300px|left|Lambdas humanoider Körper Eines führt zum anderen: Cornell kann sich befreien und hilft Lambda, zu einem Shuttle zu flüchten, um Zuflucht auf Ephinea zu finden. Von Kampf-Humanoiden wird er dabei erschossen, kann sich noch ins Shuttle schleppen und dieses starten - doch unterwegs stirbt er vor Lambdas Augen und sagt zu ihm, dass er Ephineas Lastalia finden muss und leben soll. Als Lambda auf Ephinea ankommt, vollzieht das Shuttle eine Bruchlandung, wobei Lambdas humanoider Körper schwer angeschlagen wird. Letztendlich verlässt er ihn und erscheint den Menschen als seine wahre Gestalt in Form eines Sigma-Monsters, wobei es sich um einen Fusionsgeist von Fodra handelt. Lambda hat allerdings eine Verfolgerin: Protos Heis erscheint ihm und attackiert ihn, wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde. Hierbei werden sowohl Lambda als auch Protos Heis so stark angeschlagen, dass beide lange Zeit ruhen müssen. Nebenbei wird bei Foselos die Aquasphäre aktiviert, um Lambda auf Ephinea einzusperren, falls Protos Heis versagt. Tales of Graces f Hauptkapitel Etwa tausend Jahre später erwacht Lambda wieder. Er hat sich in den Barona-Katakomben zur Ruhe begeben, wo er schließlich Richard begegnet. Ob er diesen angegriffen hat oder ob Richard wegen des Giftes zusammengebrochen ist, das er verabreicht bekommen hat, ist nicht bekannt. Doch ehe Richard tatsächlich stirbt oder sterben könnte, erscheinen die anderen Helden. Unter ihnen befindet sich Protos Heis, nun unter dem Namen Sophie, die ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat und eine Fehlfunktion aufweist. Dennoch attackiert Sophie ihn, wobei sie derartig schwer verletzt wird, dass sie zu einer Verteilungskonservierung gezwungen wird, um schließlich auch das Leben ihrer Freunde retten zu können. Richard erwacht kurz darauf und erkennt, dass das Gift ihn töten wird, doch er will nicht sterben und sagt das auch. Lambda, ebenfalls schwer angeschlagen, hört das und wendet sich an ihn. Er sagt ihm, dass er leben soll, und erwählt Richard als seinen Wirt, um ihm das Leben zu retten und weil Lambda selbst ohne Wirtskörper kaum dazu imstande ist, irgendetwas eigenständig zu tun. Nun ruht Lambda sieben Jahre in Richard. Richard scheint sich dessen bewusst zu sein, da er öfter gezeigt wird, wie er mit Lambda spricht. Lambda nutzt Richard als Wirtskörper, um das Eleth aller Valkines-Cryas zu absorbieren und sich schließlich zur Lastalia zu begegnen. Bei der Reise lässt er seinem "Hass" auf Sophie, Protos Heis, freien Lauf und verletzt sich unter anderem so schwer, dass sie zu erblinden droht. Da Sophie einen Defekt aufweist und deshalb vermutlich nicht mehr imstande ist, eine Partikelkonservierung anzuwenden, werden die Helden deshalb nach Fodra gezwungen, wo sie dann mehr über Lambdas Ursprung erfahren. thumb|300px|Lambda in der neutralen Geisteszone Unterdessen hat Lambda auf Ephinea seinen Kokon erschaffen, aus dem allerlei Nova-Monster dringen und die Menschen angreifen. Lambdas endgültiges Ziel war es, die Menschheit zu vernichten, und letztlich ist alles, was er tatsächlich will, seine Ruhe zu haben. In diesem Aspekt versteht Richard ihn so gut wie kein zweiter. Doch Lambda wird schließlich von Asbel Lhant überredet, einen Versuch mit ihm einzugehen: Asbel bietet sich ihm als Wirt an, obwohl Lambda ihn warnt, dass er innerhalb von Augenblicken alles, was ihn ausmacht, absorbieren wird, wenn er nicht achtsam ist. Asbel möchte ihm die Welt zeigen, so wie Cornell es vermutlich gewollt hatte, und zeigt Lambda, dass er sich um ihn sorgt und ihm nichts tun will. Dadurch wird Lambda, wie Sophie sagt, zu einem Lambda, der nicht mehr vernichtet werden muss. Lambda ruht daraufhin eine Weile lang in Asbels Bewusstsein, wie er es sich gewünscht hat. Familie und Vermächtnisse Ein halbes Jahr später, im Zukunftskapitel, erwacht Lambda endgültig wieder, als sich der Eleth-Fluss auf Fodra regt. Als Kind von Fodra kann er den Eleth-Fluss beobachten und wird davon beeinflusst. Er verleiht Asbel und den anderen Helden den Tempomodus, wodurch sie eine Chance gegen die plötzlich mutierten, starken Monster haben, und beschützt sie mitunter mittels eines Schutzschildes sogar vor den Angriffen der Kleinen Königinnen, doch diesen kann auch er nicht lange standhalten. Als er gemeinsam mit den Helden den Lastalia-Schacht hinuntersteigt, warnt er Asbel, dass Fodras Geist in Asbels Bewusstsein eindringen könnte und sein Geist unter Millionen von Jahren durchlebter Erinnerungen zusammenbrechen wird. Letztendlich gelingt es aber, dass Lambda es schafft, das Eleth von Fodra zu einem großen Teil zu absorbieren und es in sich zu verschließen. Danach gibt er Asbel seinen Körper wieder, den er übernommen hatte, damit er unter der Last nicht stirbt. Doch auch Lambda selbst konnte nicht alles Eleth von Fodra absorbieren. Der Rest wird bald in seinen Ursprungszustand zurückkehren und Fodra wird eines Tages vielleicht wieder ein grüner Planet werden. Lambda wird dem Freundschaftspakt am Baum vom Lhant-Bühl hinzugefügt. Er betrachtet Sophie als seine Freundin, die unsterblich ist, wodurch er niemals allein sein wird und er, die Fodra-Königin und Sophie den Luxus der Zeit haben, einander zu beruhigen und die Welten in ihrem Fortschritt zu beobachten. Wissenswertes *Lambda gehört den Sigma-Monstern an: Fusionsgeister im Lastalia-Schacht, die die Seelen vieler Kreaturen vereinen. Vielleicht nehmen sie im Aufbau von Fodras Kern eine besondere Position ein, da sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen existenten Fodra-Monstern dazu imstande sind, Eleth zu absorbieren und zu transportieren. *Lambda sagt im Hauptkapitel, dass die bloße Existenz der Menschheit ein Verbrechen sei. Im auffällig ähnlichen Wortlaut sagt die Kleine Königin genau dasselbe. *Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Emeraude tatsächlich explizit Lambdas Kokon gesehen hat. Da es eigentlich die Fodra-Königin war, die die Menschheit von Fodra vernichten wollte, befahl sie den anderen Sigma-Monstern vermutlich, Kokons zu produzieren und Monster auszusenden, um die Menschen zu töten. Deshalb endeten die Probleme auf Fodra nicht, nachdem Lambda zur Flucht gezwungen worden war. *Lambdas humanoider Körper kann an der Shuttle-Absturzstelle unterhalb von Fendel aufgefunden werden. Es wird dann ein Kampf eingeleitet, bei dem der Humanoide jedoch passiv bleibt, bis er sich selbst in die Luft sprengt. Ohne die richtigen Vorkehrungen wird dies auch alle Helden besiegen, sodass der Kampf als verloren gilt. *Kreaturen, in denen Lambda lebt, weisen ein linkes, rotviolettes Auge auf. Zu sehen ist dies bei Richard, Asbel, Emeraude und auch bei seinem humanoiden Körper. Charakterliste en:Lambda Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Lambda Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Endgegner